Inside Out
by myuntoldstories
Summary: Edward bullied Bella through highschool and Bella gets stuck with him for 2 months. Come and see what the 4 other teenagers do to make them understand that they really aren't all that different. A bit OCC but not too much. RR
1. Chapter 1

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up at him through my lashes. That was the worst thing he had ever said to me, out of all the ignorant and cold things, this one was by far the worst.

I turned around, ready to bolt out of the school hallway. It was deserted; class had started 10 minutes ago. He quickly grabbed my wrist, and yanked me back to facing him.

"Bella..." he started.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled at him, beyond mad. How could he believe that? That I, Isabella Swan, was a prostitute. _Prostitute._ The word echoed harshly. I yanked my hand away from him, his bewilderment at my tone helping. I knew he was stronger than me so if I wanted to get away I would have no time for a second thought. I bounded out of the hall, my shoes scarping the ground, making a loud noise as they came in contact with the floor at a harsh angle.

Pushing the doors open, I ran to the parking lot, hardly noticing it pouring rain outside. I knew that it wouldn't be long before the news spread, the chief's daughter skipping class. I would have to hear about it from my sister, Rose too.

"BELLA!" I heard a loud holler from the other side of the lot but paid no attention to it as I scrambled into my truck, a worn out red piece of junk that I still loved to death. It roared to life as I reared it back and sped out of the parking lot as fast as it would allow me to.

Tears pooled my eyes, making it hard to concentrate on the road but I quickly swiped them away and focussed on getting home alive.

When I got home I snapped the door shut and made to beeline for my room. The tears that I had been holding back gushed out freely as I sank onto the bed. I laid back and let it all out.

It hadn't been a bad day, actually it had been a pretty normal day, as normal as it could go in a town like forks at least. Like always, Edward and I had been at it since lunch. It was routine, I hated him and he hated me. I would call him a douchebag and he would call me a whore. But today, something changed. He brought up the rumor that's been spreading like forest fire across the school. Mike newton, one of the football seniors had been hitting on me like no tomorrow and when I shot him down in front of all his teammates, he decided to get back at me by spreading rumors that I had slept with him the summer before school started, so he could introduce me to his friends.

He said I had _paid _him for the good fuck too.

Like always, everyone believed "Mr. Popular" and openly called me rude and harsh words like _slut, whore, and prostitute_ in the hallways. I thought nothing of it at first, thinking it was just one of Edward's ways to get to me but when I found out the story the stupid asshole has spread, I had never been more pissed in my life.

That's why When Edward brought it up, I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I was still a virgin for god's sake!

I woke up with a slight sweat, I looked around, disoriented. I found the source of the thing that woke me up in the first place, rapid banging on my door.

A gruff voice startled me and brought me back to reality "Bella" I recognised my Dad, Charlie's voice. I mumbled junk as I dragged myself to the door still half asleep. I opened it to reveal Charlie's fuming face, red with anger. It's time to face the music.

I huffed as I told Rosalie the story _again_; apparently she was too busy making out with her boyfriend to notice me thunder out of the cafeteria. After I told her, she had a weird look on her face, the look I get when I know she's hiding something from me.

"Rosalie What…" I asked cautiously, not sure I wanted to know.

"Well you see, um... Dad talked to me about this summer and how he's going to visit Sue in California and…" I didn't know where she was going with this. Sue was dad's sister and also the only family he had left. He was going for the summer to their lake house with her and her husband, Harry, fishing... All summer long. Obviously I declined the invitation.

"Okay well you know that the Cullen's are going to their lake house too and Alice invited me and you, and she had the whole puppy face going on and I couldn't even refuse her. She looked so happy when she found out, she was jumping for joy and was already making plans, and I couldn't stand to correct her that only I would be going. And also, when I talked to Charlie, He said you have to come with me because you can't stay alone in the house all summer long without anyone there." She burst out. Alice was Emmett and Edward's sister. They were siblings who were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, or Carlisle and Esme as they like to be called. Alice was also going out with Jasper hale, one of the school newspaper editors.

I was 99.9 percent sure my face was like Charlie's when he got mad, changing colours like no tomorrow. "He said what?!" I almost jumped her. I would by no means be stuck spending my whole summer with Edward on an island. No fucking way.

"Sorry Bella but I don't think I'm comfortable thinking you be alone in the house for the whole summer alone."

"But I'm not a child dad! I can take care of myself; I make the food in this house anyways!" I whined.

" Oh, I'm more than certain you'll be able to take care of yourself Bella but I just think it would do you good , having humans around don't you think?" he joked. .He.

"Dad, I don't want to be stuck on an island with Edward!"

"Well than if that's what you're worried about then Bella I demand you go on this trip, surely some time together will help sort out your differences." I huffed and was about to throw an extremely childish tantrum when the phone rang. I sighed and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, uncertain the caller wanted to face my anger.

"Bella!" I heard squealing on the other end and I immediately figured out that it was Alice. "O M G, I can't wait to for you to come with us! With everything going on in school, we haven't even talked to you in so long, I'm so glad you're coming I'm finally getting my best friend back!" It amazed me how something as tiny as her and say something so big with just one breathe. That's when the guiltiness sunk in. Alice and I were so close before the feud With Edward, after that, we slowly drifted apart and I only talked to the group very rarely, I'm always trying to avoid them.

_No. Don't. ISABELLA! _

"I know, I miss you too and I can't wait." I lied through clenched teeth. A bright smile evaded my sister's grim face and Charlie's mustache twitched. I was in for the long run, and by long run, I mean 2 months.

The final bell rang, signalling the end of school and the start of my worst nightmare. Everything was already packed and we were leaving at 6 in the evening.

" Bella! Hurry up, we have to leave in less than 3 hours, get your ass in the car" Rosalie was more than excited, she had jumped me after the call with Alice claiming that I was the "best sister ever". I got in before she can cause any more noise. Rosalie practically dragged me around the room getting me ready. I ordered pizza while she went for a shower, I didn't feel like washing plates. After we ate, we drove to the Cullen's house.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much! It's been so long dear", Esme pulled me into a motherly hug and I melted. She was the only mother figure I have ever had in my life, sue hadn't bothered with me, thinking I would get the same genes as my mother, "the gold digger". I was passed around like the new toy, Carlisle lightly scolded me, making me promise I would never do that to them again. When Edward came down the stairs, his signature crocked smile visibly flattened. He eyed me warily as he came down, I raised an eyebrow challenging him.

"why she here?' he sneered, harshly nodding his chin towards me. If looks could kill, he'd drop dead right now. He shook his head and walked out the door with his luggage and I rolled my eyes. We headed to the airport; thankfully I was in a different car than Edward. When we arrived, we headed a different way than the public parking to the private ones. Hm. We were led to a small private airplane in the middle of a small runway, and everyone started to pile in. I stood there gaping at them. Esme came from behind e and patted my back, helping with my shock. I knew the Cullen's were loaded but if we were going on a private plane that that mean….'s I scrambled and sprinted like a mad fan to the plane. I **did not **want to have to sit Beside Edward for 6 hours. _No way_.

I was too late. Everyone had settled down, partner with partner, Esme and Carlisle, Alice with Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. I sent her a pleading look, the only empty seat left was beside Edward and I defiantly wasn't sitting there. She pretended she didn't see me and looked out her window.

_Hello Cullen family, this is your captain speaking. We are about to take off now so I suggest everyone get seated and buckled up. _

I closed my eyes and tried desperately to keep my calm. _ 6 hours. _The plane shifted a little bit and I almost fell over. I gave out a big sigh and reluctantly made my way to the only fucking empty seat left. He smirked when I sat down with a huff and looked out his window. I reached into my bag for my headphones and IPod, if I was sitting beside, there was no way I would make a conversation. I plugged it in and closed my eyes, forgetting everything about the outside and concentrating on the music. Soon, my lids grew heavy and I fell into deep sleep.

Cold air hit my face and I lazily opened my eyes, my pillow was softer than usual and wait... Why is there cold air? I shot awake, looking down at my pillow and finding Edward there instead. Reality caught up with me and I groaned. He was sound asleep and I wanted to keep it that way, I didn't want a headache. I looked around at everyone else and only Emmet and Esme were up. Esme was reading a magazine while Emmet was playing games on his computer. I rolled my eyes and snuggled on the opposite side of Edward. I couldn't stand him, he was just so rude. I liked him before that night 2 years ago happened. I was helping him out with his biology test coming up. I was talking to Mr. Banner after I finished my test and I had but my test on the edge of his desk. Edward came up behind me and I thought he was just waiting but later I found out that he had switched my test with his and wrote his name on my paper. Imagine my surprise when I got a 69 % on it. I looked through it then noticed that the handwriting and even some of the answers weren't the same. I was talking to Alice about it when he confronted me and begged not to tell Mr. Banner. He had wanted to play in the football team and if he hadn't got an 80 or over, He would have been kicked off. To say that I was mad was an understatement.

I sighed remembering, it felt like he had stabbed me in the back, betraying my trust and making me feel as if he was only nice to me because he wanted those marks on the test. I shook my head, there was no point remembering the hatred then because it's the same now. I squirmed farther away, wanting as much space between us as possible.

I looked out the window trying to distract myself. It was night, which much was clear. I didn't know how much more time there was to go but I knew I was ready for it to end. It was too much time sitting beside him, even if we hadn't talked at all. He suddenly shifted and I prayed to any god out there that he didn't wake up. He shifted some more and to my distaste cracked one eye open. He blinked still half asleep and looked around until his eyes met mine. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Esme. She smiled sweetly.

"Do you want something to eat Bella? Are you hungry? There's some food in the back if you want to go get some" she smiled. I shook my head but Edward got up and roughly moved my feet to get onto the isle. I kept my stare blank as if nothing had happened. Esme shot him yet another glare, this one with so much fire that even I got scared. He merely rolled his eyes and went to where Esme had pointed before. I sighed and got out my iPod once again. I didn't notice when he got back but when I opened my eyes again, he was back beside me, reading god knows what book. He looked so interested, if only he was that interested in studying for his test… he would have passed for sure. Soon enough, the captain announced that our plane was ready for landing. _At last._

After we landed, we piled into other cars waiting for us, I didn't even question it. I knew Esme would never let us take a cab for as long as she lives. The cars took us to lake shore, where there was a relatively small boat parked. We could all probably fit into it. Everyone got out and followed Carlisle to the boat, and about half an hour later we arrived at an island which could only be described as beautiful. It looked exotic with rich looking sand, a few yard behind it were trees. Lots of trees but right in the middle of the tree and sand covered horizon sat 4 beautiful cabins, each unique in their own way. All of the cabins look like someone had spent a bunch of time designing them. One name came to mind… _Esme. _

I couldn't help but smile. Then, another thought came to mind… how was the pairing for the cottages going to work? Esme and Carlisle made their way to the cabin on the far left, without even consulting us. Esme looked back and caught my eye, something twinkled in her eye and I'm not sure if I saw it but I think she winked at me! There were 3 cabins left and I looked unsurely at the girls.

"There is only 1 big bed in each cabin and as much as I would love to share with you girls, I would rather not be kept up late all night by Bella sleep talking and Rosalie waking every 2 hours to brush her hair so I and jasper are going to share a cabin!" She smirked, one that reached the tip of her ears and she grabbed Jasper and their luggage and made their way to the cottage. 2 more left, and I shot Rosalie the poorest most pleading look I could muster up, even going as far as to try and copy Alice's puppy dog look. Rosalie got the same twinkle as Esme in her eyes as she without any words grabbed Emmet and made her way to the second last cabin left.

I was so sure I whimpered. She was my sister! That evil little…

Edward didn't say anything either as he grabbed the remaining of his stuff and mine and made his way to the last cabin left. I sighed in defeat; I am going to rip Rosalie's head off tomorrow. I grudgingly walked to the door of the beautiful cabin and peeked inside the door. The inside was even nicer than the outside, the walls made of dark wood and art work of artists I've never heard of hung on the walls. The cabin had a small living room, a very small kitchen and a Bedroom with an attached bathroom and closet.

I narrowed my eyes at the king sized bed in the middle of the room, light white curtains hung at the French doors and outside, you could see the perfect view of the beach.

I heard the shower turn on, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and made my way to the luggage where I hunted for my toiletries bag and my pajamas. I waited for him to get out, flipping through the battered books I brought from home in case I got bored. The bathroom door cracked open and Edward walked out in only a towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes bugged out and my mouth dropped open. I quickly composed myself before he noticed. I looked down to avoid anymore unnecessary reactions and quickly walked inside the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and shaved my legs because I was pretty sure we were going to go swimming tomorrow. I took a shower to calm down my nerves, and it worked really well.

I hummed in pleasure as the hot water ran down my back, closing my eyes I let all the stress out. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo I had got and washed and massaged my hair. After rinsing it and drying off, I changed inside the washroom. Quickly towel drying my hair, I brushed through the tangles and made my way out.

I was wearing cotton shorts and a tank top but if I had known I would be sharing with him, I would hav0e brought a turtle neck and long flannel pants. I quickly got under the covers on the other side of the bed that Edward was lying on.

He was reading the same thing on the flight and I got curious. What had got him so interested in a book? I rolled my eyes and grabbed a few extra pillows and stuffed them between us.

I hadn't missed the fact that he hasn't said a thing to me since I had gotten on the flight. I sighed, blinking back tears. Why would I care if Edward talked to me or not? It wasn't like he was a pleasant person to talk to, and he definitely wasn't the most considerate either.

I quickly swiped my eyes, making sure there were no tears. I cried too easily and I definitely didn't want him to know. Laying down gently as possible, I closed my eyes and turned facing away from him. I couldn't help but think I heard a sigh but came to the conclusion that I was just tired.

The lights switched off moments later and the bed shifted underneath me, telling me that Edward had also slipped under the covers. His breathing even out and I listened to it, my lids started to drop and the last thing that entered my mind that night was, "I must be dreaming".


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, wrapped warmly in a tight embrace. I blinked and found myself face to face, noses touching, with Edward Cullen. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I realised we were snuggling with each other. I jumped a meter high and yelped.

Edward heard the noise and groaned, cracking open both eyes as he came out of his unconscious slumber. He squint his eyes at me and groaned again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me Cullen. I don't care if I'm dead, I don't want you touching me" I scoffed and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

As I was going to the kitchen, he purposely bumped me into the side of the wall, and then made his way in.

I shrugged it off, knowing that if I blow up on him this early, my whole day will be ruined.

I found some butter in the fridge and some pancake mix in the cupboards so I decided to make myself some pancakes and coffee. As I was pouring my coffee in a mug, Edward walked in, wet hair going in all different directions and a fresh clean shave. I think I drooled. I could've smacked myself. What is wrong with me?!

Shaking it off, I placed everything on my plate and took my coffee and sat down at the little table in the kitchen. He stood there staring.

"You didn't make me pancakes?"

"I'm not your mom." I snapped.

He sighed and got to work making his own breakfast. A while later the phone rang and I hopped off the chair, eager to get away from the awkwardness of the room.

Ironically, it was Esme calling, making sure we had something to eat and told us to be ready in an hour. When I asked what we were doing all I got was, "Oh don't worry dear, you'll see! And just remember to dress comfortable!" This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Your mom called, said to get ready and 'dress comfortably'" I quickly snapped before going back into the room to decide what to wear.

I chose some comfortable khaki shorts that went half way above my knee and a white tank top. It was pretty hot outside and I didn't know what we were doing so I deemed it appropriate. Just as I was about to walk out, I remembered Alice's number one rule. She had drilled it into me for hours and I thanked anyone up there with all my heart that I remembered. I quickly changed and put my bathing suit on underneath and then wore my shorts and tank top over.

I quickly head out of the house, somehow managing to get my shoes on without having any contact with Edward.

I hate this vacation. I'm always getting stuck with Edward and all we can manage to do is argue, even when we're not talking to each other, it's like we're killing the other in our minds.

As I make my way over to Esme and Carlisle's cabin, I really notice the surrounding scenery, it was beautiful. He tress all brushed the horizon of the hills behind the house, all different and unique shades of green. They swayed gently in the light and warm breeze. I took a deep breath and just stopped. Now _THIS _was more like vacation.

The waves from the water weren't too high but enough to maybe get a few surf sessions in before they went away. The waters colour was so pretty, it was light teal, and transparent. You could clearly see the sand at the bottom and in the distance, the colour mixed into darker tones of blue and green, indicating where the deeper places were.

I was shaken from my paradise by a small pixie who ran into me, and her dark hair blocked my inventory of the island. I laughed and pulled away from her hug. I looked behind her to see the rest of the family were also making their way over and Edward had joined Alice and was standing beside me.

"Are you guys excited?!" Alice was hopping up and down, and I was seriously considering a chance of there being a personal mall here somewhere. I have never seen Alice this excited about anything _but _Shopping.

When she saw the confused look on my face, he smile grew even bigger as she raised an eyebrow at Esme, almost congratulating her.

I looked between her and Esme, knowing they were planning something else I probably wasn't going to like. I didn't need to ask because right after Alice screamed, "We're going cliff diving!"

My eyes went wide; they were most likely bigger than golf balls, and all my blood rushed to my face. I found it hard to breathe. Cliff. Diving. .Swim.

I could no longer form a coherent thought. Saying I was scared of highs would be the biggest understatement. I felt like I was going to pass out and I quickly tried to recover myself I took 3 deep breathes to calm down my erratic heart and closed my eyes.

Reopening them, I didn't even try to keep down my voice when I screamed, " Are you guys fucking crazy?! CLIFF DIVING? Are you guys TRYING to kill me?! You all know VERY well that I am really scared of heights, why would you even-" I was cut off my Edward who roughly put his hand over my mouth, effectively shutting off my rant. Alice and Esme started giggling like they were on crack and I just stood there staring at them, bewildered.

I shoved his hand away from my face and looked at everyone else, they all looked like they were trying hard not to laugh too. I swear at one point I heard a snort from Edward. I raised an eye, silently demanding someone to explain.

" Bella… you're not jumping alone!" Rosalie got out before she too burst into laughter.

"whaa.." I didn't get to finish before it hit me.

They.. they were making me jump… not alone… but with Edward.

My life couldn't get any worse.


End file.
